


Close Ain't Close Enough 'til We Cross the Line

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Professor Peter Hale, Student Stiles, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Peter professore perverso, Stiles alunno nerd altrettanto perverso.Dal testo:“Penso di meritarmi di più di un B+, professore. Siamo sicuri che non ci sia un modo per farla diventare una A?” domandò chinandosi verso di lui sopra la cattedra con un sorriso provocatorio.“Uhm, tu cosa proporresti, Stilinski?”Stiles si morse il labbro e carezzò con un dito la mano di Peter che anche ancora impugnava la penna[...]. “Potrei avere qualche idea al riguardo. C'è qualcosa che preferisce, professore?” domandò leccandosi le labbra[...]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Close Ain't Close Enough 'til We Cross the Line** _

  
_Prompt: Stiles/Peter - Peter professore perverso, Stiles alunno nerd altrettanto perverso._  
 

Le lezioni erano finite da qualche ora e la scuola era ormai praticamente deserta, gli unici rimasti erano un paio di professori che preferivano la calma dell'edificio deserto al brusio della propria casa per correggere compiti o per preparare le lezioni per le giornate successive.  
  
Tra questi, c'era anche Peter Hale, che era chino a correggere un test a sorpresa che aveva propinato proprio quella mattina ad una delle sue classi. Stiles varcò la soglia chiudendola poi alle sue spalle il più silenziosamente possibile; Peter finse di non averlo sentito, ma sorrise tra sé e sé. Lo studente si avvicinò a lui senza emettere suono, prima di poggiare i fianchi e le mani sulla cattedra, attirando finalmente l'attenzione del professore.

“Mr. Hale, vorrei contestare il mio voto.” disse fissandolo negli occhi, un sorriso suggestivo stampato in faccia.

Peter sorrise a sua volta, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della sedia e godendosi lo spettacolo che era il suo studente in quel momento, i capelli ancora umidi dopo la doccia post-allenamenti e una delle sue solite t-shirt ormai troppo stretta con una stampa di un supereroe sul petto.

“Davvero? Posso sapere perché?” chiese giocherellando con la penna che ancora teneva in mano.

“Penso di meritarmi di più di un B+, professore. Siamo sicuri che non ci sia un modo per farla diventare una A?” domandò chinandosi verso di lui sopra la cattedra con un sorriso provocatorio.

“Uhm, tu cosa proporresti, Stilinski?”

Stiles si morse il labbro e carezzò con un dito la mano di Peter che anche ancora impugnava la penna; giocherellò con le sue dita, prima di afferrare la penna e portarla alla propria bocca. “Potrei avere qualche idea al riguardo. C'è qualcosa che preferisce, professore?” domandò leccandosi le labbra per poi strofinarci contro la penna.

Peter stava quasi per rispondere a Stiles di fargli un pompino tanto per cominciare, quando qualcuno bussò rumorosamente alla porta, aprendola prima che il professore desse il permesso di entrare.

“Professor Hale, posso parlarl-” iniziò Victoria Argent, una sua collega, prima di interrompersi alla vista di un alunno. “Oh, ho interrotto qualcosa?” chiese dubbiosa.

Peter si schiarì la voce. “Io e Mr. Stilinski stavamo discutendo di una punizione che lui ritiene di non aver meritato. Non si preoccupi, chiariremo la questione domani, non è vero, Stiles?”

Stiles sbuffò annoiato e Peter dovette forzarsi a trattenere una risata mentre cercava di sistemarsi meglio nella sedia perché Victoria non notasse l'erezione che Stiles col suo comportamento gli aveva causato. Oh, lo avrebbe punito eccome! E a Stiles sarebbe pure piaciuto, Peter non aveva dubbi al riguardo. Poteva vedere quanto lo desiderasse anche solo dal modo in cui Stiles camminava mentre usciva dalla stanza...


End file.
